Naruto la entrevista de mi vida
by Lilith851212
Summary: Tras la cuarta gran guerra ninja , una joven periodista se le da la mision de ir a la aldea de la hoja y entrevistar a los heroes que en ella participaron , su primer entrevista es con Kakashi el nuevo Hokage y a Shizune su asistente.


Naruto

La Misión de Mi Vida.

Tras el fin de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y la nueva Alianza entre todas las naciones , las cosas estaban cambiando para lo mejor.

Con los Avances tecnológicos y nuevas invenciones , ahora era mucho más fácil llevar las noticias de nación en nación y gracias a una idea de la Mizukage , se creó una oficina de prensa en el medio de las fronteras entre las cinco naciones y así sería mucho más fácil informar a todos acerca de cualquier problema o nueva invención.

Este día en particular , era el primer día de trabajo para una joven Kunoichi cuyo sueño era convertirse en una gran reportera y así ser testigo del nuevo comienzo en este nuevo mundo de paz.

En la oficina del director tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante — dijo el director.

Permiso jefe ¿ me mandó a llamar ? — preguntó la chica.

Así es Karmilla , tengo tu primer trabajo — contestó el director , la chica no pudo aguantar la emoción.

¿ Cuál es jefe ? — preguntó con mucha alegría.

Como ya sabes , un nuevo Hokage ha sido nombrado en la Aldea de la Hoja — comentó el jefe.

Eso escuché , su nombre es Hatake Kakashi y es uno de los héroes de la última guerra si no me equivoco — comentó la chica.

Exacto , tu trabajo será ir a la Aldea de la Hoja y entrevistar al nuevo Hokage , quiero que saques todo lo que puedas acerca de la vida de Kakashi y ¿ cuales son los proyectos que tiene ahora que es el nuevo líder de su Aldea ? — explicó el jefe de la chica.

Suena fácil , ¿ algo más que quiere que haga jefe ? — preguntó la Kunoichi.

Bueno para serte sincero , tengo una mejor idea , pero creo que no estas preparada todavía — contestó el jefe.

Porfavor jefe , quiero que me de un trabajo más difícil , quiero demostrarle a todos que aunque solo tengo 17 años puedo hacer el trabajo mejor que nadie — le suplicó la chica. El director vió la determinación de Karmilla así que le dijo.

De acuerdo Karmilla te daré una oportunidad , quiero que no solo entrevistes al nuevo Hokage , quiero que entrevistes a todos los miembros importantes que participaron en la guerra ; averigua todo , lo que les gusta , les disgusta , sus sueños para el futuro y lo que piensan de este nueva Alianza — explicó el jefe.

Gracias jefe , le prometo que no le defraudare — dijo la chica antes de salir de la oficina.

Se que no lo harás — pensó el jefe sonriendo. La chica tomó su cámara fotográfica su libro de notas y sin decir nada a nadie , salió rumbo a la estación de trenes y tomar el que la llevaría a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Capítulo 1

El Nuevo Hokage y su Asistente.

Karmilla tomó el tren y mientras tomaba una taza de café , planeaba toda su entrevista.

De todas las Aldeas que participaron en la guerra , la Hoja es la que más participó en las batallas y muchas de las hazañas principales se debieron a sus grandes ninjas. ¿ con quién debería empezar ? — se preguntó la chica , quien miraba varios apuntes , cuando una foto de Kakashi cayó en su pierna.

Kakashi Hatake , según mis reportes es el hijo del legendario Colmillo Blanco y alumno del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze , además es el capitán del equipo de los tres grandes héroes , empezaré con él — dijo la chica.

Dos horas más tarde Karmilla llegó a la Aldea de la Hoja y mientras caminaba por ella , llamó la atención de Naruto , Shikamaru y Sakura.

Me preguntó ¿ quién es esa chica ? — dijo Naruto.

Por su atuendo diría que es de la Aldea de la Niebla — dijo Sakura.

Ahora recuerdo que Kakashi sensei me dijo que hoy llegaría una reportera de la nueva oficina de noticias para hacerle una entrevista — comentó Shikamaru.

La chica llegó a la Oficina del Hokage donde fue recibida por Kakashi y Shizune.

Buenos días Señor Hokage — saludó la chica con algo de timidez.

Adelanté Karmilla , té estabamos esperando — dijo

Kakashi.

Muchas gracias señor , espero que no le moleste mi entrevista — dijo la chica.

Para nada , puedes preguntar lo que quieras , con gusto responderé — dijo Kakashi , Shizune se marchó para dejarlos a solas.

Lo primero que quiero preguntarle es ¿ cómo fue su relación con su padre el Colmillo Blanco ? por lo que se , el murió cuando usted era muy joven — dijo la chica.

Mi padre fue un padre ejemplar ; mi madre murió cuando sólo tenía tres años y para él fue muy duro criar un hijo por su cuenta , pero no se rindió y trato de enseñarme todo lo posible en comó ser un buen hombre y un buen ninja , lamentablemente me tomó años darme cuenta de ello — contestó Kakashi.

¿ A que se refiere con ello señor ? — preguntó Karmilla.

Durante una misión muy importante , el equipo de mi padre fue capturado y estaba apunto de morir cuando mi padre decidió abandonar la misión y salvar la vida de su equipo , haciendo que la misión fue un total fracaso — explicó Kakashi.

Ya entiendo , en esa época la misión era incluso más importante incluso que la vida de tus propios compañeros ¿ que pasó después ? — preguntó la chica.

Exacto , mi padre no pudo aguantar la presión de ser criticado y abandonado , incluso por los compañeros que salvo en la misión y tras caer en una profunda depresión y se quitó la vida — contestó Kakashi.

Ya veó , debe haber sido duro para usted señor — comentó la chica.

Lo fué , pero tuve la fortuna de conocer a gente que me ayudó a salir adelante ; mis amigos como Guy , Asuma , Kurenai , Yamato , Rin y Obito — le explicó Kakashi.

Segun mi analisis , fueron ustedes quienes dieron un golpe mortal a las Aldeas enemigas , durante la Tercer gran Guerra Ninja , cuando destruyeron el Puente Kannabi ¿ no es así ? — preguntó Karmilla.

Así es Karmilla , esa fue mi primera misión como Jounin y aunque logramos superar la misión; perdimos a Obito en una avalancha creada por la Aldea de la Roca y luego Rin murió cuando se sacrificó ya que le habían sellado el Bijuu de tres colas y querían liberarlo y destruir nuestra aldea , poco después perdí a mi maestro en ataque del Zorro de las Nueve Colas — le explicó Kakashi.

Eso lei en los reportes , ¿ como fue su relación con el Cuarto Hokage ? el fue su maestro y capitán de equipo — preguntó la chica.

Minato fue un gran maestro y amigo , siempre trato de darme ánimos , confiaba en que yo superara lo de mi padre y apoyaba a Obito en convertirse en un mejor ninja. Nos enseñó todo lo que pudo acerca del trabajo en equipo e incluso antes del ataque del zorro, mi maestro siempre creyó que las cosas iban a mejorar para todos — explicó Kakashi.

Otra pregunta señor , después de muchos años usted tomó un equipo , a lo que me recuerda mucho a usted y sus compañeros cuando eran pequeños ¿ que tiene que decir acerca de sus estudiantes ? — preguntó Kakashi.

¿ Mis estudiantes ? para ser honesto , nunca los he visto como estudiantes , los veo más como mis propios hijos — comentó Kakashi.

¿ Podría hablarme acerca de ellos ? — preguntó la chica.

Porsupuesto ¿ con quien debería empezar ? — preguntó Kakashi.

Me gustaría que me hablara primero sobre Naruto Uzumaki , después de todo es el hijo de su maestro Minato Namikaze — pidió la chica.

De los tres chicos , es Naruto con quien me he encariñado más ; tal vez porque me recuerda mucho a Obito en su personalidad. Cuando era niño fue odiado y apartado por ser el Jinchuriki del nueve colas , además de siempre estar desafiando a sus superiores y haciendo bromas a todos en la Aldea.

Pero poco a poco y con la ayuda del Tercer Hokage , Iruka , el maestro Jiraiya y yo que Naruto comenzó a demostrar a todos que era capaz de cosas grandes y tras muchos esfuerzos , Naruto se ganó el respeto y admiración de todos. Aún es un poco descuidado y pierde la paciencia con facilidad , pero posee un gran corazón y siempre trata de ver el bien en las personas.

Su sueño es convertirse en el mejor Hokage que esta aldea halla visto y para serte sincero , se que lo va ser y yo estaré ahí para guiarlo — dijo Kakashi.

Ahora ¿ que podría decirme de Sakura Haruno ? la alumna de la Quinta Hokage y quien es ahora considerada como la mejor ninja médica de nuestra era — preguntó la chica.

Sakura siempre ha sido la que ha mantenido el orden en el equipo , cuando era niña y empezó en mi equipo solo le importaba impresionar a Sasuke y miraba a Naruto como un estorbo en el equipo. Con el tiempo me demostró que podía ser una gran Kunoichi , aprendiendo de la maestra Tsunade y siendo la que salvó la vida de muchos ninjas durante la última guerra — explicó Kakashi.

¿ Qué hay de Sasuke Uchiha ? el único sobreviviente de su clan y quien estuvo ausente de la Aldea por mucho tiempo — preguntó la chica.

Ahhh Sasuke , el chico a tenido una vida bastante dura para ser honesto. Cuando era pequeño siempre vivió a la sombra de su hermano Itachi , las cosas pasaron de mal en peor cuando Itachi asesinó todo el clan en una noche — dijo Kakashi.

Después de todos los rumores que hubo acerca de esa noche , por fin se supo que lo hizo porque el Clan Uchiha trataba de derrocar al Hokage y crear una guerra civil dentro de la Hoja , para ser honesta no se como Itachi fue capaz de hacer ese trabajo — opinó Karmilla.

La verdad fue que Itachi no hizo el trabajo solo , mi amigo Obito lo ayudó haciendo se pasar por Madara Uchiha , haciendo que las cosas fueran aún peor. Sasuke creyó toda su infancia que Itachi no lo mató porque quería que Sasuke fuera el que vengara a su familia convirtiéndose en su asesino.

Sasuke se convirtió en una persona fria y sin sentimientos , que odiaba el trabajo en equipo y solo quería hacerse más poderoso para matar a Itachi. Cuando el Tercer Hokage lo unió al equipo junto a Naruto y Sakura , Sasuke comenzó a cambiar y olvidar poco a poco en ser un vengador — comentó Kakashi.

¿ Qué fue lo que hizo hacerse un vengador nuevamente ? — preguntó Karmilla.

Después de la muerte del Tercer Hokage , Naruto y el maestro Jiraiya fueron en busca de la maestra Tsunade cuando Itachi reapareció y se enfrentó a Sasuke en una pequeña pelea , por supuesto Itachi ganó haciendo que Sasuke buscará más poder y lo encontró en Orochimaru — explicó Kakashi.

¿ Como Naruto y Sakura tomaron la decisión de Sasuke en abandonar la Aldea ? — preguntó la chica.

Bastante mal , Naruto y otros chicos de la misma clase de Sasuke fueron enviados a traerlo de regreso a la Aldea , pero Orochimaru no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente y envió a sus hombres a detenerlos; fue Naruto quien se enfrentó a Sasuke en una terrible batalla y aunque Naruto hizo todo lo pudo fue Sasuke quien terminó ganando la pelea y se marchó con Orochimaru. Pero al final esto ayudó a Naruto y Sakura en hacerse más fuertes y cumplir la promesa de salvar a su amigo de la oscuridad — explicó Kakashi.

¿ Qué está haciendo Sasuke en estos días ? — preguntó la chica.

Tras curar sus heridas y sanar sus pecados , Sasuke decidió viajar por el mundo y verlo con sus nuevos ojos ; regresa de vez en cuando para pasar tiempo con Sakura aunque ellos creen que no lo se — dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Una última pregunta señor ¿ cuáles son sus metas ahora que es el Hokage ? — preguntó la chica.

Bueno , para ser honesto las únicas metas que tengo son proteger a la Aldea con todo mi poder , hacer que la Alianza entre las cinco naciones dure para siempre y preparar el camino para la siguiente generación de ninjas y el proximo Hokage — dijo Kakashi.

Muchas gracias señor por concederme esta entrevista , aprendí mucho de esta , ahora si me lo permite quisiera entrevistar a otros en la Aldea de la Hoja — explicó la chica.

Adelante , la Aldea de la Hoja es toda tuya , espero con ansias leer lo que escribirás en tu columna — dijo Kakashi y tras tomarle una foto a Kakashi , la chica salió de su oficina.

Muy bien y ahora ¿ con quién seguiré ? — pensaba la Karmilla ; en ese momento se topó con Shizune quien regresaba a la oficina con varios documentos para Kakashi.

Shizune san ¿ podría darme una entrevista ? — preguntó Karmilla.

¿ Yo ? no creo que tenga mucho que contarte Karmilla — dijo la kunoichi con pena.

Claro que si , usted ha sido la asistente de dos de los Hokages , de seguro puede contarme muchas anécdotas — dijo Karmilla.

Esta bien , solo déjame entregar esto al señor Hokage — pidió Shizune. Tras esto , las dos chicas salieron al balcón para comenzar la entrevista.

Has sido la asistente de la maestra Tsunade desde el principio de su carrera como la Quinta Hokage , pero fuiste su alumna y acompañante desde que abandonó la Aldea años atrás ¿ como ha sido trabajar y ser alumna de ella ? — preguntó Karmilla.

Al principio me fue difícil , no porque no quisiera viajar con ella , fue por sus grandes deudas a causa de sus apuestas ; siempre teníamos que huir del lugar en donde estábamos — comentó Shizune.

No por algo la llaman la gran perdedora jejeje , tambien se que eres sobrina de él que fue novio de la señora Tsunade , su nombre era Dan Kato ¿ cómo les afectó la muerte a ambas ? — Preguntó Karmilla.

Mi tío Dan me crió luego de la muerte de mis padres en una misión y cuando él estaba fuera de la Aldea en alguna , era mi maestra quien me cuidaba en durante esos largos días. De ahí creció una buena amistad entre nosotras ; para serte sincera Karmilla , siempre he visto a mi maestra como una hermana mayor.

Tras la muerte de mi tío en esa terrible noche , mi maestra quedó muy afectada por ello , tanto que no dijo una sola palabra en semanas; eso preocupo mucho al Tercer Hokage y al maestro Jiraiya y para agravar las cosas Orochimaru abandonó la Aldea días después , convirtiéndose en un traidor y criminal buscado — explicó Shizune.

Entonces ¿ cuándo fue que ustedes decidieron irse de la Aldea ? — preguntó la chica.

Tres meses después de que Orochimaru se marchó , pero a diferencia de él , mi maestra le pidió permiso al Tercer Hokage para estar un tiempo fuera de la Aldea. La maestra no quería que yo me fuera con ella , pero me nege a su petición porque mi tío la quería mucho y no me lo perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar , ella se convenció y mientras viajamos por todo el mundo , ella me enseñó jutsus médicos — explicó Shizune.

Una última pregunta Shizune ¿ como es tu relación con las otras dos alumnas de la maestra Tsunade ? Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka — preguntó Karmilla.

Siempre hemos sido buenas amigas , al principio fue algo difícil por el temperamento de ambas chicas. Siempre existió una rivalidad entre ellas por el amor de Sasuke , pero eso también les ayudó a enfocarse en el entrenamiento y hacerse más fuerte — contestó Shizune.

Muchas gracias Shizune


End file.
